Seduces Him.
by The Dane
Summary: A little songfic centered on Kaji, lotsa other characters though. Somewhat introspective.


Disclaimer: All this stuff is not for profit, and I don't own jack shit! Hey! That rhymed! Celine  
  
Dion is owned by herself, the song (Seduces me.) is owned by her or her record company and  
  
Gainax of course owns NGE. There's almost no use in me writing this, but I might as well so that  
  
I don't get sued. People sue for the most fucked-up things nowadays...pardon the french...  
  
And lotsa thanx to all of my prereaders (Yes, all two of you!) And the lone gunman Beta-reader...  
  
aka: Worldmage. Thanks to him for giving me what I needed, serious help with my grammar. ^_^;;  
  
This being said, and those being thanked... ENJOY!  
  
  
Seduces Him:  
  
Kaji sat in the fighter-jet on his way to Tokyo 3, thinking of the people he had just bailed out  
  
on...most of all one certain person he had left long ago: Misato  
  
  
(Everything you are, everything you'll be. Touches the current of love, so deep in me.)  
  
  
He felt something stirring inside him...feelings that had been long dormant. He was very  
  
confused. He had expected to see her, of course. But he had never anticipated the emotional bomb  
  
that would go off inside of him. He praised whoever was in charge 'up there' for the convinient  
  
arrival of an 'Angel' to take his attention off her and to give him the oppurtunity to get away  
  
and think things through.  
  
  
After Kaji had delivered the first angel specimen he went to the nearest bar and drank himself  
  
senseless. He hadn't done that in a long time, but the stupor rendered him blissfully oblivious.  
  
And right at that moment, he needed oblivion badly. Many questions also popped into his mind  
  
regarding the angel embryo he had delivered to Ikari...he remembered the stories Misato had told  
  
him of the second impact.  
  
  
(Every sigh in the night, every tear that you cry. Seduces me.)  
  
  
He remembered back when they were together. At the point where they had gotten close enough for   
  
Misato to finally tell him of what had happened that fateful day her father and all others in the  
  
Katsuragi expidition had perished...because of Adam, the first angel. She had sometimes woken up  
  
screaming, sobbing or both. He had held her throughout the night never asking why, just being  
  
there was enough. Kaji knew that Misato would tell him herself when she was ready.  
  
  
(And all that I am, and all that I'll be. Means nothing at all, if you can't be with me.)  
  
  
Kaji also remembered when she had broken off their relationship...that had hurt. He had been  
  
down for a long time. He'd had two other steady relationships since then, but they hadn't worked  
  
out either. So he just settled for one-night-stands or heavy flirting, whichever was the most  
  
preferable at the given moment.  
  
  
(Your most innocent kiss, or your sweetest caress. Seduces me.)  
  
  
Kaji lay back in his bed and closed his eyes against the wisps of cigarette smoke that came his  
  
way. It was the first time in a long time for both him and Misato. But it had been different than  
  
with all those others. They had made love, it had been a while since Kaji had slept with as  
  
hotblooded a woman as Misato. He smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. He asked her  
  
about the cigarette. "I only smoke after this sort of thing, so you're the only one who knows."  
  
The only one...she had not been with any other men since they broke up? He sighed softly.  
  
  
(I don't care about tomorrow, I've given up on yesterday. Here and now is all that matters, right here   
  
with you is where I'll stay.)  
  
  
He would die soon. He knew that. This was his last assignment, in more than one way...he hoped,  
  
though, against all hope, that he'd pull it through. He was meeting his contact here; he would  
  
say that he couldn't go on...because of Misato. Then he'd go tell her how he felt. He'd tell her  
  
everything. He'd give her everything...everything. He looked up--a gun was trained at him. He  
  
smiled sadly. "You're a little late, aren't you?" No, he would never get the chance...he wouldn't  
  
even father her children...the pain was as swift as the bullet that shot him through the heart.  
  
And Ryoji Kaji was no more.  
  
  
(Everything in this world, every voice in the night, every little thing of beauty. Comes shining  
  
through in your eyes. And all that is you, becomes part of me too. 'Cause all you do seduces me.)  
  
  
"...to say those words I couldn't say so long ago." She knew the message and the words by heart  
  
now. She could remember, imagine how he caressed each syllable, each word, like he had caressed  
  
her. She had no more tears left...she had never felt more alone in her entire life. She truly had  
  
no one now.  
  
  
(And if I should die tomorrow, I'd go down with a smile on my face. I thank God I've ever known  
  
you. I fall down on my knees for all the love we've made.)  
  
  
But even though she carried on his legacy, even though she now avenged him as she had avenged her  
  
father, the tears still came at night. She whispered his name, she looked upon that smile, and  
  
then the sun would come with the day to take away her Kaji...like in life, he was not even hers  
  
in dreams.  
  
  
(Every sigh in the night, every tear that you cry. Seduces me.)  
  
  
"...to say those words I couldn't say so long ago. The secret is with you..." She even heard the  
  
words in her sleep, she called his name...she could hear him now, felt him. Holding her, soothing  
  
her. Chasing away the darkness of her memories with his love...she smiled and fell asleep in his  
  
arms. Assured of her safety...  
  
  
( Seduces me. )  
  
  
Shinji shook his head and held Misato close, kissing her forehead. He knew how it was to be  
  
alone. And while he hadn't the courage to comfort her face to face, he had the compassion to  
  
comfort her in her sleep and chase away all of her nightmares. The compassion...and the love.  
  
  
(And all that you do...seduces me.)  
  
  
Asuka stood in the hallway staring at him. Shinji sat with his back to the door, lulling Misato  
  
to sleep once more, as a father would a child...or a brother would a sister. He made cooing  
  
sounds and whispered soothing words to her. Asuka felt outside, she felt...alone. She was always  
  
the lonely one. No matter how many people she surrounded herself with, and no matter how many  
  
proud, arrogant, sneering and overbearing barriers she raised. She felt tears of sorrow and  
  
jealousy make their way to her eyes, but she swallowed them along with the lump that formed in  
  
her throat.  
  
She would NEVER cry again...never, ever again. But still, a solitary tear, as lonely as her, made  
  
its way down her cheek and dripped onto the floor as she beheld the pair...alone.  
  
  
  
Author's note (Speak of the devil...): Ok, I wanted to make a Misato songfic, but I changed my  
  
mind...which one of them you probably ask...well, it was a majority decision. A narrow vote, but  
  
Kaji won out in the end...there was some confusion on the ballots though, so there were some  
  
invalid votes. But anyway I don't know what's comin' up next...still taking a poll on that.  
  
^_^ But rest assured that it'll be...something!  
  
So, that should keep you busy for... *assumes Gendo-like thinking pose*...Oh, five minutes.  
  
It's not long, but I hope it's good. ^_^ Reviews are, as always, more than welcome!  
  
But... DON'T LISTEN TO THE PENGUINS!!!! RUN FORREST, RUN!!!! 


End file.
